1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of drive methods of a liquid crystal display device, there has been known an In Plane Switching method where liquid crystal molecules are rotated laterally by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer in an in-plane direction of substrates which sandwich the liquid crystal layer therebetween.
JP 2009-222829 A discloses a direction along which liquid crystal molecules are rotated when an electric field is generated between a strip portion and a second electrode in an In-Plane-Switching liquid crystal display device. JP 2009-222829 A also discloses that a chiral dopant which imparts the rotation in the same direction as the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules to the liquid crystal molecules is added to a liquid crystal layer.